What happens next?
by Midesko
Summary: It's the day of Ben's graduation and he told himself that today would be the day that he would tell Kevin how he felt. BeVin, Yaoi, Don't like don't read. Blah blah, one-shot. I might add a lemon later, no flames please.


**Graduation**

Here it was, after all those long dreadful and boring years it was finally here. And there he was, sitting there in those cheap school chairs, waiting for his name to be called so he could get that paper. That demonic, unholy parchment that told them all that they were probably never going to see their friends again. Sort of a _welcome to the real world, now get a job _thing. He sat with the rest of the graduating soccer players, and of course they would go out and party later, but he didn't really want to go. His mind was fixated on finding someone. He caught a glimpse of his parents, his father was recording the whole long depressing show and his mom was in tears. Yet all he did was look.

Every second he couldn't find that one person, his heart would drop more and more. His cousin Gwen was already receiving her diploma, being a principles honor roll kid would mean that you were one of the first people to get it. He'd wave and give her a nervous smile as she shook hands with the principle and walked off the stage and headed back to her seat. She seemed so confident, so ready to face the real world. She gave up on Kevin a long time ago and got herself a nice guy, not like Kevin really seemed to mind. Kevin. That's why Ben was fidgeting in his seat nervously searching the crowd. That's why his heart dropped every second that he didn't see the dark haired teen. Kevin had turned eighteen last September and Ben wouldn't be the same age until February. Kevin would always be a year older then him, when Ben would turn eighteen, Kevin would be nineteen.

He pushed back the long sleeve of the ugly gown and stared down at the watch. He kept his ears open and waited for his name. He was going to join the plumbers, just like his grandfather did right out of high school. It was fun, exciting and the pay wasn't bad either. But he wondered what Kevin would do. Kevin. Each time the name rang through his mind it just added on to the sadness. What if he never saw him again? The cocky, smart mouthed, self centered brute that was Kevin.

A few of the graduating Seniors held the same name and every time he heard it, he'd look around for the only Kevin that really mattered. Today was the day that he promised himself that he'd tell Kevin how he felt. If Kevin didn't feel the same then at least it would be over. He'd never have to see him again. But that thought hurt the most. To never see him again, he fell for him when they were first kids, and when Kevin returned, sure it hurt, but he was so thrilled, so happy that Kevin was alive.

When the anouncer finally got to Ben he gulped put on his best fake smile. He shook the principles hand and nervously took the paper.

"Benjamin Tennyson. The best damn goalie our school has ever had." Ben was embarrassed by the words and gave a shy smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. He received a hell of a lot of college scholarships, which were all turned down. He wanted to be a plumber, he even heard that Alan was going to be one too. His parents were more then happy for him, after all, he told them everything. About Grandpa Max, the Omnitrix and even Gwen's powers. Sure they were shocked at first, but now they were fine with it.

Ben headed back to his seat and bumped fists with one of his soccer friends that was next to him. He had a lot of friends now, they didn't know about the watch or the aliens and Ben had no intentions of telling them. Julie had long since moved back to Japan. Ben was a little saddened but he had Kevin to keep him occupied. He was seventeen and he'd never even been kissed! He felt rather stupid, but as long as no one knew, then it wasn't that bad.

The rest of the ceremony dragged on painfully slow. When it was all over he joined his parents, he immediately took off the blue outfit and gave a sigh. His parents were hugging him, and he realized that he was either getting taller, or his mother was shrinking. He was given a large hug by his red-headed cousin and she was quickly pulled away by her friends and family before telling Ben something in a whisper.

"He's on the roof over there." She pointed to a large building and Ben gave her a smile. The first real smile he'd shown all day. He told his parents that he was going to go out with a few friends and he'd be back before it got too late. But before he left he gave his favorite adult a hug. Grandpa Max gave him comforting words about being a plumber and other things. You didn't really think he was dead did you? No, it turned out that the explosion really did send everyone in the blast to the null void. If it wasn't for Kevin, Max probably would have been stuck in there forever. See, he was the one that talked to Manny and Ellen about the null void in secrecy. He went in all by himself and somehow brought him back home. Ben and Gwen were in tears that day and while Gwen hugged Max, Ben hugged Kevin. To his surprise the mutant put his arms around him as well.

"It'll be a lot more fun with you on the team Ben." Max put his hand on his shoulder and Ben smiled again before running off to find Kevin. Sure enough, he was right where Gwen said he was.

"Hey princess." Kevin was sitting on the building, watching the people get in their "2011 graduate!" painted cars. Even Ben's parents car read "Congrats Ben!"

"You were here the whole time?" Ben sat next to him.

"Yup." Kevin seemed a little bothered to Ben. Something was a little off, maybe he was thing about what he was going to do with his life.

"You okay?" Ben cocked his head to the side and gave Kevin a concerned look. It had been almost three years since they started fighting the DNAliens, Ben didn't change much at all and neither did Kevin. Ben was still a skinny, girlish figured brunette, and Kevin was was almost the same physically, he'd gotten a bit taller but not much else had changed. Mentally though, well, he really softened up to Ben. They were practically best friends, and Kevin was nicer to him. He still teased him and messed with him, but he'd changed.

"You gonna be a plumber?" Kevin ignored Ben's question and asked one of his own. But, he was used to this, if Kevin was avoiding a question, then something was on his mind.

"Yeah. I told my parents and they're fine with it. But... What're you gonna do Kevin?" Ben stared at the empty stands far below as he hung his legs of the building.

"Who knows?..." Kevin shrugged and Ben frowned. Well here it goes.

"Y-You could always be a plumber too..." Kevin raised a brow at the suggestion. Was Ben trying to keep him around?

"Yeah right Tennyson. I'm not exactly hero material." Ben begged to differ.

"You saved Grandpa Max, you haven't made any underhand deals in years, and when you did it was to help find Grandpa Max. And you've helped save the world from an aging creature and the DNAliens. I think that makes you a hero Kevin."

Kevin blinked and ran over the past events that qualified him as a good guy. He smirked and leaned his face in closer to Ben's.

"You really want me to stick around don't you Ben?" Ben's eyes widened and he avoided Kevin's stare.

"W-Well, you're the closest thing I have to a best friend and I really don't feel like making new friends. Besides, we make a great team." Kevin continued to smirk and he moved away from Ben.

"But that's not why you want me around is it?" Ben gave an inaudible gasp and was at a loss of words for a second.

_"H-how did he-?... Gwen... Damn her, I bet she told him!" _He blushed and looked away.

"I heard that you like me. Don't you Benjy?" Ben turned a dark read and his heart sank. Kevin was so smug and here Ben was trying to be nice. But no, Kevin had to mess with his feelings. This part of Kevin is what really dug under Ben's skin.

"Fine Kevin, I do like you! In fact I love you! But if you're going to be a total jerk then fine!" Ben stood up, cycled through his watch until it was on Jet ray, hit it and flew off.

"B-Ben! Wait!...Ugh!" Kevin gave himself a face-palm and he groaned.

"Why can't I do anything right?..." He sighed heavily and watched Ben slowly fly out of sight. Right through his fingers, he let the boy slip. Dammit all, he was the stupidest guy in the world! He rose to his feet and made his way down the building.

"Better go get him..."

Ben was on his roof, hugging his knees and crying as the sun set. He didn't tell his parents that he was home, they would just bug him about everything. Maybe he should go to Grandpa Max. He was always excepting of everything, and deep down Ben was sure that he knew about his feelings for the older teen. Deciding on a plan, Ben crawled back into his window and silently crept down stairs.

He took his bike this time instead of relying on the watch. He had to be careful about how often he used it. What if someone tried to attack him and the watch was timed out? He could probably take anyone from all the training he'd done. But still, he didn't want to take the chance. He made his way down the side walk that led to his grandfathers R.V.

After Kevin got the rust bucket two stolen and stripped, Grandpa Max worked on it and after less then a month it was back to its_ very_ old self. Kevin had actually helped out with that too. It made Ben smile as he made his way down the road, the thought of how much Kevin had changed always made him smile. But his heart ached at what happened. Kevin basically rejected him. It hurt as much as Ben thought it would too. Deep down he knew that him and Kevin would never have been together, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

He sighed and leaned his bike against the R.V and he removed his helmet as he approached the door to knock. His eyes were still a bit red and his cheeks were still tear stained as his grandfather let him inside.

"What's on your mind Ben?" He gave the brunette a hug that he so desperately needed. He swallowed and bit his lip to keep from crying again.

"I-I love him..." He sniffled in his grandfathers arms and he was given a heartfelt "I know." Ben just stayed in the hug, letting out his emotions, it felt good to tell someone. But he still couldn't tell his parents. Having a mutated alien kid was one thing, but being gay was another. He never really thought of it as being gay, he liked girls still but Kevin was the only other guy that ever caught his attention and Gwen was the first person he told. She was surprised of course, but she stopped going after Kevin a few months before that, so she was fine with him trying to win over the ravens affections.

"It's okay Ben." Ben sniffled and shook his head. His heart hurt far too much for him to think that life would ever be okay. He opened up to Kevin, and told him how he felt, but life wasn't always fair.

While Ben was at the rust bucket two, Kevin was in his car on his way to Ben's house. He sighed and parked in front of the two story house. He wasn't sure if the brunette was here, if he wasn't then he'd try Gwen's then his grandfathers. He stepped out of his car and slammed the door. This was going to be awkward.

Kevin sighed again as he steadily approached the house. He decided against talking to Ben's parents and instead he'd do what he used to do; Sneak in to Ben's room. Ben would be pretty pissed to know that he was picking the lock to his house again. But he had to talk to Ben. After all, he didn't get to say that he liked Ben too.

He picked the lock to the back gate and made his way upstairs and into Ben's room. No one was in there though. He stood in the room for a second, taking in the comforting scent. Ever since Kevin first met Ben he'd been captivated by it, and his eyes. Those toxic emerald eyes that could hold every emotion possible, pain, sadness, joy, pride, jealousy, and everything else. Kevin loved everything about that kid, his eyes, his soft brown hair, his slightly tanned skin, his scent, his emotions and his odd obsession with the color green.

Maybe Kevin liked green because when ever he saw the color, he was reminded of Ben. Is that why he had a green car? He couldn't remember, all that he could think about was Ben. He didn't even know if he should tell him how he felt. Sure it would hurt them both for awhile, but maybe Ben would have a better life without him. He could get married without any one thinking it was wrong and he could have kids, which Kevin could never give him.

But then again, the thought of Ben crying because of him just ate away at Kevin. Ben should never be the kind of person to have to cry over a jerk like him. And ignoring his own aching heart was painful too.

"What am i supposed to do?..." Kevin sat down on the bed and went over his options. He wanted Ben more then he'd ever wanted anything else, and Ben wanted him too. Maybe, just maybe that would be enough. Kevin could join the plumbers with him and he could do his best to give Ben everything he'd ever want, and if Ben wanted kids then they could always adopt.

"Yeah..." Kevin was slowly building up the burning feeling to get Ben, and dammit all if he wasn't going to act on it!

"I'm gonna find him." He assured himself and he quickly made his way out of the house without being seen or heard. Back into the car, back on the road, and back to Ben. He revved the engine and made his way over to where the R.V. was, he assumed that Gwen wouldn't be home yet since she was busy with her friends so he went with the latter and headed down the road.

"Ben..." He spoke to himself.

"Hang on."

Ben was sitting down at the table with his legs up on the booth type seat, his back pressed against the wall of the automobile and he was wiping his remaining tears with the sleeve of his green jacket. His Grandfather was seated across from him and he was at a loss of words.

The brunette hated how weak he must look, he was a sniveling weak kid, and maybe that's why he thought Kevin didn't want him. That and the fact that they were both boys. All the different reasons weighed heavily on the hero, he was supposed to be strong, yet here he was, crying his eyes out for another guy that used to be one of his enemies. Life wasn't supposed to be like this, it was supposed to have a hero that saves the day and gets the damsel in distress after defeating the enemy. His life was way passed screwed up.

A knock on the metal door made him look up, his grandfather opened the door, and sure enough there he was, the cause of all Ben's grief, Kevin. He was staring at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can I talk to Ben?..." Max sighed and looked over to Ben. Fresh tears formed in his eyes and he shook his head. Kevin wasn't going to be let in, so he was going to try and talk to him from outside at least.

"Look Ben, I-I'm sorry for bein' a real jerk, but we _need_ to talk... Please..." Ben avoided looking at the elder teen, his Grandfather left the door open and put his hand on his chin to make him look up at him.

"Just talk to him Ben. Don't make me get your Grandmother." He spoke in a playful tone and Ben gulped at the thought of his Grandmother Verdona coming down to talk to him. He left go of Ben and the teen frowned.

"Fine..." He sniffled and got up to go outside. Kevin's heart tugged as he looked at Ben, he'd been crying for awhile and it was all his fault. The door closed behind him and Ben crossed his arms while glaring at Kevin.

"Ben... I'm sorry. Gwen told me a-and I got a little cocky because of the fact that you liked me."

"A little?" Ben wiped the drying tears away again and looked away.

"Okay, I got real cocky... B-But that's only because... Well... I kinda, love you too." Kevin spoke softly and he started talking again at a faster rate while trying to convince Ben.

"And I know you probably don't want to be with me. I was a bad guy. B-But I'm different now! A-And if you'll... y'know... Be with me then, I'm gonna do my best to make you happy! I-I'll work as a plumber too and I'll-!" The rest of Kevin's awkward speech was left unfinished, Ben had wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist and he dug his face into his chest.

"You gotta promise not to be such a jerk and I'll be with you." Kevin blushed and put his arms around Ben's thin figure.

"I promise." Ben looked up at Kevin with a smile and Kevin gave him a sorry smile.

"...Are we going to kiss or what?" Ben frowned and Kevin chuckled lightly as he slowly leaned down to kiss Ben. It was soft and it held every emotion that the two had been holding back for so long, Ben moved his arms from Kevin's waist to his neck and he stood on his tip-toes to deepen the kiss. Kevin was about to lick his lip but the R.V. door reopened and Max lightly doused them with the hose.

"Hey," He chuckled as he spoke. "not on my lawn." Ben blushed and hid behind Kevin.

"Grandpa Max!" Kevin chuckled and smiled at Ben's grandfather.

"Then, I guess we should take this party else where." Ben turned red all over and he hid his face. His Grandfather laughed and looked at them.

"Just be careful with him." Max smiled warmly at Kevin.

"Of course. Now then." Kevin turned to Ben and picked him up bridal style. The brunette yelled and fidgeted around.

"H-Hey! Put me down Kevin!"

"Nope. We're going to my place for your graduation gift." Ben's eyes widened and he looked at his Grandfather.

"Help! Kidnap! Rape!" Max laughed again and waved to them both.

"Good luck Kevin, you'll need it." Ben frowned at the words as he was taken farther away.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kevin chuckled and kissed him again.

"Nothin'."

...

When plot bunnies attack! By Midesko. I was attacked by them this morning and I spent today writing it. I have school next Wednesday! Nooooooo! Well anyways. I may write a lemon for this later but until then, this should keep you guys occupied for awhile. And maybe inspire more people to write BeVin... (Hinty hint hint)

Midesko


End file.
